mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
My Tribe Tips
Science/XP Multiplier's A note on the XP Multipliers. The first XP Multiplier that costs 750k science is supposed to give a 50% bonus on XP earned. But it does not give 50% XP bonus on any items that normally return 1XP. So for instance, planting crops and gathering shells still return 1XP each after gaining this research. The other XP items - stardust, moondust, crates, and so on do give you the new bonus but any item that is an odd number will be rounded lower on the bonus. Example: a 5XP item will now return 7XP instead of 7.5. So it is still a bonus but not exactly as advertised. The next XP Multiplier up - XP Multipler 2 (cost 8 million Science) returns 100%. Finding Hidden Mushrooms Here is a tip on how to locate Mushrooms along the edges of a building, rock or tree: #When you hit '"Click Now!" for a resource you can see, notice where your cursor lands in relation to the edges of the main playing window. #The next time you hit "Click Now!" for a mushroom and see only a building, tree or rock in that area of your screen, click in the location where you would normally find a visible resource - a Mushroom, Guano, Stardust , etc. #If your cursor can hit just the outside edge of the building, tree or rock without selecting the building, tree or rock, you may hit your mushroom without even seeing it! This will not always work. Sometimes your mushroom is not on the edge of the other item, so you won't be able to access it. But it does work on occasion - often enough to be worth a try. (See also the Events page for illustrations and descriptions of the "Click Now!" opportunity on the Events button. Infact you can always click on mushrooms even when entirely hidden by buildings or trees, but it takes some skill to know exactly where to place the mouse. The best way to do this is to line up the cursor with two known points, one along the right edge of the viewport and one along the bottom edge. Move the cursor around this vicinity until the tree or building selection vanishes, now you can click and will collect the mushroom. Note: If you are inclined, you can use a pixel ruler like the one at myruler.com and measure from the left margin and the top margin 305 pixels that is the exact center of your viewing screen in a standard CSS Style sheet, this will always be where any object appears. the point of the moon and star and the shell in the storm and all mushrooms will alway be there in the exact center. If you cannot see them because the are behind a leaf or other object go ahead and click anyway about 50% of the time you will get a hit which is better than no hits at all. Of course if you don't want to go to the trouble, you can always eyeball it, but just know that it will only be within several pixels of the exact center. The box in the Sea will always be on the horizontal center as well at the left margin. (If you move the screen before you click all bets are off.) Collecting Guano and Getting It More Quickly You can find Bird Guano - used in making Dyes - by looking for it anywhere on your Island in the wake of a seagull flying over. Here are a couple of tips on Guano collection: ''NOTE: Only seagulls - the large white birds you see on the water or flying over your Island - provide the Guano you can collect. The pretty little colored song birds you see on your Island do not provide Guano''. When you see the shadow of a seagull flying overhead, follow the path of that gull in a straight line - as the gull flies - back toward the nearest coastline. Somewhere along that path, you are likely to find a patch of Guano to collect. Need to gather more Guano quickly? You can spook a few gulls into flying over your Island by clicking gulls that are sitting on the water facing your Island. They should fly over and as they do, they're likely to let the Guano fly! The birds that stay close to the ground will drop Guano...these are the ones to follow. The ones that fly way above the land might not drop as much as those who fly lower Finding Golden Relics Here is a tip on finding a Golden Relic when you have missed the "Click Now!" opportunity, but the rain storm is still in progress or has just ended: Quickly scan your beaches without stopping for other resources such as sea shells. If you scan the beaches during or immediately after the rain storm, you are likely to locate your Golden Relic even though you missed the opportunity to jump right to it. The easiest way to scan your beaches is to use your arrow keys to scroll around the edges. Using the Map to Locate Resources Some resources are visible from the Map view, particularly Stardust , Stork Feathers and Crates - and sometimes Moondust - if you are quick enough! If you missed the "Click Now!" opportunity for one of these resources, switch to the Map view to see if you can locate them. Crates tend to be found toward the bottom part of your map, moving in toward your shorelines. Each time you come back to your island, you should quickly scan the map view to see if these resources are available. Moondust fades very quickly and Stardust fades quickly, too - though not as fast as Moondust. However, each Crate may still be visible until close to the time the next Crate is scheduled to arrive, so you should always check for Crates when you come back to your island. Getting more resources at the same time The following does not always work. Attempt this exploit at your own risk: If you are unable to pay attention to the game continuously, here's a little trick you can use to make sure you will find something nice when you return to the game. Click on a tribesman and click 'Details'. You can also click on 'Supplies' or 'Science'. Don't close the window that opens - keeping it open effectively pauses the game. When you do close it (give it a couple of minutes before you do), the game will simulate what should have happened while the window was opened. So for example if stardust was scheduled to land, then stardust will land. If a crate was scheduled to appear, it will appear. Except it will all happen at the same time. Give it a moment for the stardust and/or moondust to land then open up the map to locate them. You can find up to 2 stardusts and 2 moondust this way - occasionally even on the same spot like I did here: If a rain storm was scheduled during the time your game was paused, then it will start raining once you return to it - scan the beaches for the golden relic. If a crate was scheduled to appear during the time your game was paused, check the map to find it floating in the ocean. It's possible you will miss out on some of the resources (mushrooms can be hard to find and the stardust/moondust sometimes disappear before you get to them) and you'll likely not get more than 1 of each (meaning if 2 crates were scheduled to appear while the game was paused, only one will still be there when you unpause, same goes for other resources), but it's a great way to still get some resources without checking on the game every 1.5 minutes :) Leveling up more Quickly Here's a tip on how to level yourself up at a much quicker pace. If you fill your island with farm plantations, and plant a seed that expires quickly, you can plant another seed as soon as possible. This method requires no farmer, and you will still gain 1 EXP per seed planted. The Fizzberry seed works well, because the seed will die out fast because of it's growing difficulty level and short grow period. The straw seed works well too because it is only a 4 min grow, thus it will die in 3 minutes. This strategy also helps with narrowing down of where the stardust and moondust will drop, because dust will not drop on a plantation. Looking for the Perfect Island There are 4 "beach" mysteries and 4 "grass" mysteries. All islands must have at least 1 from each group. See this discussion for specific Island #'s: What Mysteries do you want next? An island #s collection thread Game not loading or items missing If you're experiencing any errors, the game gets stuck on the "Sailing..." screen, or you have missing or wrong items, follow the instructions on BigFish's Troubleshooting Page: Trouble Loading, Saving, or Playing a Game on Facebook